Only in the classroom
by Ecchi Nin
Summary: Oh no! On the first day of school Deidara manages to get detention, but luckily for him, the teacher's more interested in him than in a punishment. Random PWP. Lemons! Seriously a random smut.SasoDei


**Disclaimer:I own no characters referenced or used throughout this story. I make no profit from these stories. **

**WARNINGS: AU Highschool setting. PWP/Lemon. Shota (Deidara is 15, Sasori is 32). S&M. Random, xD yea**

**I don't reread my stories so if you notice any mistakes, please tell me!**

_**Enjoy~**_

Deidara smiled brightly, today was his first day of highschool and he was about to the make the best of it! He had everything he needed and it was strapped securely on his back. He also made sure that his teeth had been brushed over three times before leaving, and he was showered and his hair was styled perfectly up in it's trademark high pony tail. He wasn't about to brag, but he had to admit that he did look good.

So taking a deep breath he walked into the large school, joining the masses of students running back and forth to find their classes, he found his rather quickly and joined the other early birds. He wasn't surprised he was so far the only freshmen, this was advanced art after all, usually you had to work your way up here, but Deidara had excelled rather quickly and was now in a class that was suited more for his talent.

More eventually came in, the few stragglers grumbled and dragged their heels like a hoard of starved zombie and sat in the closest chair to the door, already dreading class and praying for the bell to ring. Deidara quietly snorted, he felt privileged to have art first, God knows if he had math he would have probably cried.

"Students." Deidara jumped at the voice that hissed through his little mini panic attack at the thought of having math first and he darted his eye's to look towards the front of the large art room. Quickly he felt a small blush creep over his cheeks and dust his chest. How could a teacher be this gorgeous and be allowed to teach hormone crazed teenagers was beyond him but standing at the front of the class room was that of an complete sex God, well, to Deidara anyway.

"Congratulations, you're in art." The teacher spat out sarcastically and walked around the class room eyeing his students up. "I'm Sasori, you brats can call me Mr. Akasuna. From now on I will be the master of this classroom and will not tolerate any disobedience." He warned and handed out a sheet or paper to each student.

"This is a evaluation sheet. Be honest and fill it out quickly. This is so I can know you without having you all say something boring about yourselves and wasting my time."

Deidara sighed, why did all the hot ones have to be jerks? Oh well. He grabbed a pen from his pocket and looked over the sheet. First question, what is your name? He wrote _Deidara_ in neat script and moved to the next question. What grade are you in? _Freshmen_, he almost felt tempted to lie, but what would have been the point. _Any way moving on_, he thought. Third questions, Why are you in art? He smiled, time to unleash some good old fashion bragging and ass kissing, _I am in art because I want to be known around the world for my fleeting sculptures, I want to draw my ways to the heavens and be the best artist I possibly can!_ He drew a small smiling face after wards and finished up the rest of the sheet rather quickly.

All the while Sasori walked around and checked the status of all the student's, he grew quickly annoyed at the amount of time they were wasting, how can it be possible not to finish a simple work sheet when in highschool? Of course students usually took art just because they wanted to get a class with their friends and art was the first choice for these idiots because it involved little brain work, so he shouldn't really be offened that half the students pushed the paper aside to talk. He stopped when he saw Deidara picking at his nails and pulled the paper from the blondes hand.

"You're done." He stated, almost shocked,_ almost that is_, but Deidara seemed to let the expression go unnoticed, or ignored it and smiled.

"Yea, un. I love art." He boasted proudly and watched the teachers bored reaction intently.

"Fleeting?" Sasori questioned and looked at Deidara who nodded, a small smug look on his face caused Sasori to scowl,_ what a little brat, just waiting to be broken. I'll be shocked if he lasts a minute in this school _Sasori thought to himself, missing Deidara explain his views.

"Wrong, Art is eternal."

"Excuse me_ Sir_, but you can't really tell me that un. I'm a student not a slave." Deidara countered.

Sasori grew quickly angered and threw the paper back at the brat, who obviously was confused and didn't know what art really is.

"Listen _brat_, in this room I'm the master and if I saw art is eternal that you should just agree."

"No un! Go screw yourself then_ Danna_ I am not going to sit here and allow you to talk to me like that!" Deidara yelled and in his small tantrum slapped the unsuspecting teacher.

Sasori stood shocked for a second as the sting slowly made itself present in his cheek, Deidara gasped and looked at the culprit of a hand he had. "Danna, I'm un... I'm so sorr-" Deidara started his weak apology but Sasori glared and him and interrupted before he could finish.

"Detention, after school. Today."

Deidara wondered if he really wondered if math would have been so bad.

* * *

Deidara sucked in a big breath of air and stood outside the open door to the as of now, empty class room. He was scared shitless, and who could blame him? Sasori was a scary man, and it will just be them alone in a class room for an hour, oh God, what if he made him write on the bored a billion times that he was wrong, or clean that room. Or..._a lecture_.

"Are you coming in?" Sasori grunted behind him and caused Deidara to jump out of his socks and run into the class room ahead of the teacher who closed and locked the door behind them.

"Listen, Danna, I'm sorry. I guess I am really a br-"

"Why do you call me Danna?" Sasori piped in and Deidara sighed, the teacher obviously didn't care for his verbal apology.

"Because you un, said that are the master of this class room." Deidara stated matter-of-factually.

Sasori nodded and walked over to the brat, walked until he was so close that the blonde's minty breath blew lightly against his face. "I like it." He whispered and pressed their lip's together firmly. Deidara squeaked and became ridged, his face becoming a bright red. Sasori smirked and traced his tongue against the brat's lips, that's when Deidara pushed him away, panting he looked wide eyed at the calm red head.

"What the hell un!"

"Don't act like you don't like it." Sasori smirked and pushed the blonde back against a desk before he assaulted the blonde's mouth again. Tracing his tongue against the shut plump lip's and tried to pry the tightly closed mouth open. Deidara struggled underneath him, his mind was rushing and his body became hot, the way the teacher ground their bodies together practically made the blonde melt, but he still had some sense in him to realize his situation.

"This is wrong un." He gasped and tried to keep a moan down when Sasori moved from his lip's to his neck, giving up for now on getting into the sweet cavern.

"Art has no rules brat, you know it's right when it feels this good." Sasori mumbled as he nibbled on the sweet tasting skin of his neck, sucking and nipping on the collar bone. " Do you want me to stop?"

"No un." Deidara whispered, allowing his body to give in. Sasori gave him a smug look and slammed their mouths together again, this time pushing his tongue into the blonde's warm cavern, tracing every part he could reach before coaxing the brat's to play wrestling.

"_Ahh_ un, Danna!" Deidara gasped into the kiss when the red head's hand slipped into his tight jean's, tracing ghost trails up the hardening organ, he became putty in those skilled hands, arching his back and the fingers held his cock, ever so slowly jerking him off.

" _Ngh_, More." Deidara struggled to pant out, Sasori seemed happy to oblige and managed to unzip the blonde's pants without ceasing his hand lightly tracing up and down the shaft of the brat's swollen member, with some difficulty pulling them off, but they eventually hit the floor, followed by the blonde's brief's.

" You're so young." Sasori frowned as he ran a finger over the head of the blonde's dripping cock, the pre-cum sticking to his finger as he circled the tip, He felt the blonde's small hand's weaving into his hair, attempting to push him down, trying to get a form of relief.

" Pushy brat." Sasori hissed and picked the half naked blonde up, who instinctively wrapped his leg's tightly around his waist, looking questionably at the red head. " My desk is more sturdy." Sasori answered the unasked question and placed the blonde on his desk after he pushed every thing off.

Deidara looked shamefully at Sasori, opening his leg's wide enough to show Sasori what he was offering, and what a sight it was, it went straight into the red head groin. " Brat, you need to be quiet. If we get caught..." Sasori trailed off, the thought of being so risky actually made him want to make Deidara scream so loud that it echoed through the school, but he had to think for this to work.

"Danna...Please." Deidara almost whispered, grabbing the red head's tie and dragging him closer and pushing their lip's timidly together, his tongue slowly pushing past Sasori's lip's and rubbing against his tongue, trying to get him to continue his earlier actions.

" Alright brat, because you want it so bad." He drawled out, and pushed Deidara onto his back, pushing his smooth thigh's open, looking at the blonde's dripping, swollen cock. He wrapped his hand around the lower part of his shaft and brought his mouth over the head, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin.

"_Oh_...Danna un." Deidara moaned as he felt the red head slipping him further into his mouth, it was so warm and wet that the blonde couldn't help but buck further past his lip's, he felt Sasori growl around him, sending vibrations through him. "_ahh_!" Deidara gasped, when Sasori deep throated him, bobbing his head up and down quickly on the blonde's cock.

"_Gah_! Danna more!" Sasori sucked roughly on him, feeling how close the brat was by the way the veins in his cock pulsed and the tightening of his body, but he didn't want the blonde to spill just yet, not when he wasn't buried into the tight, young heat so he pulled back, and wiped the drool escaping the sides of his lip's.

"Reach into that drawer and give me the hand lotion." Sasori panted as he undid his belt and zipper to his pant's, Deidara blindly nodded and retrieved the small bottle, handing it to the red head who applied a generous amount to his fingers, bringing them down to the small, pink hole.

"Relax." Sasori whispered huskily to Deidara as he circled the tight ring, slipping a finger into his heat. Deidara cried out, tensing around the intruding object as Sasori pushed another finger to join the first, moving them around experimentally to find the blonde's bundle of nerve's, Deidara gasped silently when Sasori brushed past something inside him that made his body feel on fire. "There...Un, right there." He chanted quietly and held the side's of the desk, opening his leg's further for Sasori to add another finger.

Stretching the brat's entrance enough he pulled his finger's from him and used them to rub the lotion onto his very hard cock. Groaning as the heated skin ached with need he pressed the head against the brat's tight ring of muscle, pushing inside of him.

"Gah! Danna un, it feels like you're tearing me open." Deidara cried and dug his finger nails into the desk, arching his back with his mouth open in a silent scream. The sight was truly breath taking and Sasori, with one quick thrust, was buried to the hilt in the tight blonde.

"So tight." He hissed as he pulled slowly back until only the head was still inside and pushed forward again into him. Deidara cried out each time, pain slowly disappearing leaving the most pleasurable feeling. The way Sasori would thrust himself dead on with the blonde's prostate was a wonderful feeling to Deidara, and when he pulled back and he could feel Sasori rubbing his insides was also just as pleasure filled.

"Faster, please un."Deidara gasped, pushing against Sasori as he increased his speed, thrusting as fast and hard as he could into the teenager, letting out a grunt here and there. The blonde had no idea how tight, wet, and warm he was, it was heaven for Sasori who ruthlessly attacked the brat's insides.

Deidara wasn't complaining though, gasping, bucking, and grinding with the red head and he moaned and begged loudly for Sasori to keep ramming his cock into him. Sasori let out a groan, he could feel himself growing closer to an orgasm, but he so badly wanted to feel the body beneath him squeeze tightly around him. Using one of his hand's he grabbed the brat's dripping, needy cock and pumped him with each thrust.

Deidara came quickly after, his eye's rolling back, arching up as his hot seed poured out of him, his body squeezed the orgasm out of Sasori and he felt himself cum deep inside the brat's asshole, panting both stilled for a moment, allowing their euphoria to slowly fade.

"Danna un, that was...yea" Deidara mumbled as he closed his eye's,worn out, but Sasori picked him up and pulled out of him, before placing him on his feet. "Sleep later, just get dressed, Deidara." Sasori sighed and quickly pulled his pants back up, trying to look like he didn't just fuck a random teenager on his desk.

"Danna...Can I get detention tomorrow?" Sasori heard as he was wiping the brat's cum from his desk, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Want to try a different room?" Sasori retorted.

Deidara smiled brightly, yea, no wonder he liked art so much, now he had a reason to never skip first period.

**Yea, Random as hell I know, but I needed to make sure I live up to be called Ecchi nin xD and when was the last time I wrote some good old fashion random smut? I don't even remember.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Reviews will get more stories like this, so if you liked it, please be sure to review!**


End file.
